


Foil

by Dweo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweo/pseuds/Dweo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock faces his strongest opponent yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foil

Sherlock felt sweat run down his face as he parried another blow. His opponent was quick, surprisingly strong and very skilled. Sherlock was on full defence, his attempts at offence having failed already. This was his last chance to get out intact. He made several quick swipes, using his greater height to full advantage, keeping his opponent at arms length.

But he knew he had lost the split second before the blade made contact with his chest and there was nothing he could do.

Then, with the sting of defeat still fresh, Sherlock bowed and saluted Molly with his blade.


End file.
